Mal presagio Oneshot
by Dark Ryoga
Summary: Una mañana a Tsunade le toca la lotería, ella muy feliz empieza a celebrarlo... Pero su asistente le recuerda que siempre que tiene suerte en el juego es un mal presagio de algo malo ¿Y si el premio es muy gordo?... Advertencia: Spoilers del Manga.


**Mal Presagio (Oneshot)****  
**  
Aquella mañana era como otra en la aldea de Konoha… Tranquila y soleada, en la Villa oculta de la Hoja se respiraba tranquilidad desde hace unas semanas, aunque no hacía mucho que había muerto uno de los legendarios sannins y queridos por los aldeanos de Konoha… Naruto había partido a Myobokuzan a entrenar con los viejos sapos sabios…

La vida continuaba en Konoha y esa mañana, Tsunade esperaba impacientemente con su decimo de lotería en mano y su radio encendida a punto de comunicar el número premiado…

Tsunade esperaba impacientemente, tras unos segundos de tensión… Por fin dieron el numero del decimo premiado, la mujer empezó a revisar el decimo… Y en ese instante, en su interior una chispa se encendió…

_"¡¡¡ME HA TOCADO LA LOTERIA!!!...¡¡¡ME HA TOCADO LA LOTERIA!!!"  
_  
Tsunade empezó a bailar de alegría… Tras más de veinte años jugando a diario, por fin le había tocado la lotería y no un premio pequeño, sino un premio muy gordo…

Ante los gritos, su joven asistente entro apresurada a la oficina… Y quedo sorprendida de ver a su maestra, gritando emocionada mientras le caían lágrimas por los ojos de la emoción…

_"Tsunade-sama… ¿Se encuentra bien?."_

La Hokage al percatarse de que no estaba sola, detuvo su baile y con una sonrisa…

_"Shizune, saca la mejor botella de sake que tenga en mi reserva… Esto tenemos que celebrarlo..."_

Shziune la miro confusa y un poco preocupada…__

"¿El que celebramos?"

Tsunade con una sonrisa en el rostro le enseño el decimo premiado…__

"Que me ha tocado el primer premio."

Shizune comprendió la situación…__

A Tsunade que era conocida como la legendaria pardilla, la mujer con más mala suerte en todo el planeta, que las pocas veces que acertaba era presagio de que algo terrible iba a suceder…

Sin poder evitarlo a la joven asistente, le recorrió un tremendo escalofrió… Entonces la chica se fijo en los números del decimo que Tsunade le mostraba con orgullo…

_"4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42"_

La chica empezó a ponerse muy pálida… Y comenzó a temblar de miedo_, primero comenzó a tartamudear…._

"¡¡¡NOOO!!!... ¡¡¡ESOS NUMEROS NO!!!...¡¡¡ ESTO ES UNA BROMA… ES IMPOSIBLE!!!"

Tsunade guardo el decimo, y se acerco un poco confusa a su asistente y tranquilamente le pregunto…

_"¿Sucede algo Shizune?... ¿Por qué te has puesto en ese estado?... Si es una buena noticia, soy multimillonaria… Acaso… ¿No te alegra eso?"_

Pregunto la Hokage seria… Shziune intentando calmarse le respondió…

_"Es que no se da cuenta, Tsunade-sama… Esto significa que algo terrible va a suceder y con esos números será algo precisamente extremadamente terrible."_

Tsunade miro confusa a su alumna y recordó que ella tenía razón, las pocas veces que ella había tenido suerte en el juego era un presagio de que algo malo iba a suceder…

Pero Tsunade con una sonrisa en el rostro…__

"Eso es casualidad, es imposible que suceda algo… Ya lo veras como que esta vez no pasa nada."

Dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa intentando calmar a su asistente…

Pero esta vez… Tsunade se equivoco al pensar que eso no sería un mal presagio y tal como dijo Shizune… Algo terrible sucedió una hora después…

Los seis cuerpos de Pein invadieron la aldea de Konoha completamente, destruyendo en casi su totalidad toda la aldea y acabando con las vidas de cientos de personas y cientos de heridos… Pero sobretodo la muerte de una persona, la joven asistente de la Hokage, la joven Shizune…

Convirtiéndose sin lugar a en el peor día de la historia de Konoha desde lo sucedido con el ataque del Kyübi dieciséis años atrás y en el peor día de la vida de la Quinta Hokage con la perdida de la persona que ha convivido durante todos estos años con ella, como su asistente personal y más especialmente como su sobrina…  
**  
FIN…**

Nota de Autor: Si son los números de "Perdidos" que todos los que hayan visto la serie, sabrán lo que significan estos números.


End file.
